Cross-sectional estimates of the costs of maintaining a child through its dependent years will be calculated using data derived from the 1972-1973 Consumer Expenditure Survey summary and detail interview tapes. These estimates will be used as a basis for forecasting year-by-year expenditures for a child born in 1980 through its dependency.